


Witchy hours.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Also Riza can change into a black cat and Sheska can turn into a bat., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beat that., F/F, F/M, Homunclus are sprits., Living Together, M/M, No Smut, She can make potion and knows almost all the spell for it., Sheska has a pet owl., Some gayness., Some of everything., Some straightness, Spells & Enchantments, Witch AU, biotch, enjoy that, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: 9 witches were born. 7 sprits were created to destory these witches.Can they keep their secret while battling evil sprits?
Relationships: Denny Brosh/Kain Fuery, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Rebecca Catalina, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

There was a woman who lived on the hills.

She was a witch.

After a recent divorce with her husband, she decided to take a stroll on the village grounds.

She wasn't allowed there at all but she felt the need to step on ground out of her own house.

When the witch stepped on the village grounds, she had gotten weird looks.

The king was alarmed and was told to close all gates so she couldn't make her escape.

Her husband was the one who told the king but was the one made the lie of her cursing his friends.

Before she was beheaded, she shouted out, "Nove nasceranno come streghe!"

Then she was beheaded along with her husband from stealing and lying to the king.

The spell worried people and caused them to stay in their houses.

The children was told to come in earlier because of the spell.

It didn't reach out until 1993, 1996, 1998, 1991, and 2000.

Coincidentally, all the mothers died after birth was given to the nine newborns.

The fathers were never found. It felt like they were watched by someone.

The witch was watching the kids and loved how they turned out.

The husband was not happy at all.

He renamed himself "Father" and made his own "children" to place on the earth.

They were named after the Seven Deadly Sins.

Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, and the strongest one out of all, Pride.

They were called **Sprits.**

Sprits were extremely dangerous and looked for blood...

Witch blood.

In total, they were seven sprits and nine witches.

The witches now live together as "roommates" and the sprits still roam around, disguised as humans for the nine witches.


	2. II (TWO)

The black cat and the bat wondered around the streets. The bat freaked out most of the people but the cat made people turn around a bunch of times. It was weird.

The cat finally stopped at a local pub. The bat looked at the cat confused. What was it planning on doing? The cat walked in with a couple of people who was entering the pub. The bat lightly slammed it's head on the door for a facepalm.

The cat quickly ran due to the owner of the pub grabbing a broom and shoving it out.

"Get out and don't come back!"

The owner slammed the door.

"See? I told you! People are cruel, man." The bat changed into a girl with brunette hair and glasses. Her human form.

"Geez, he didn't have to do me that hard! That was just disrespectful!" The cat said as it changed to a girl with blonde hair. Her human form.

"Why do you always do that when we change, Riza?" The brunette asked, stretching her back from being a bat for so long.

Riza stretched her arms out.

"Just to see people's reactions. It's fun being a cat. Right, Sheska?"

Sheska grunted.

"I'm a bat but I do have to admit... It was funny to see those girls scream as they saw me just flying around the street." 

The girls laughed. The pub owner had saw the two girls and came outside.

"Hello there. You guys look absolutely beautiful. I was wondering if you two ladies would like to come in for a drink? It's all on me."

Riza wrapped her arms together and grinned.

"Oh no, I couldn't! We was walking down the street to come to this pub when we saw you abuse that poor cat with a broom." Riza said.

"I agree. We shouldn't come to a place where they abuse animals. It was probably hungry and you had the nerve to abuse it with that broom! So disappointing." Sheska turned around but she was still grinning from the sad voices that they attempted to do. Riza and Sheska walked away arm in arm as the man fussed about the cat ruining everything. They broke out into laughs as soon as he wasn't in sight anymore.

* * *

"One spoon of cinnamon and ginger. Two cups of Rose water. Three rose petals..." The short haired girl added the ingredients into the batter and stirred it. A blonde haired boy entered the kitchen.

"What you're making now, Maria? Disaster?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Denny! I'm making Rose cupcakes." Maria answered as she placed the batter into the pan and placed them in the oven. She looked at the other failed cupcakes that she attempted to make. She put her finger in the air and spinned her arm around.

"Pulita." Maria said as she put her arm down. The failed cupcakes were thrown away and the messy batter that was on the table was cleaned.

"You always do the cleaning spell but never knows where it go."

A high pitched scream was heard. The owner of the scream ran out the bathroom. It was a girl with curly dark brown hair. She ran into the kitchen.

"Who keeps putting Rose cupcakes in the toilet?!" The girl angerly said.

Maria snickered.

"Ordinato e pulito!" Denny said as he checked the toilet to make sure the spell worked. He sighed in relief.

"All clean, Rebecca." Denny stepped out and allowed Rebecca to go inside of the bathroom.

* * *

"C'mon, Roy! You been at it for three hours now. That fire spell is never gonna work." The spectacles man said. 

Roy groaned as he tried it one more time. He open his hands and put them foward. He took deep breaths.

"Il fuoco mi controlla. Lasciami essere mentre controllo questo stesso fuoco nelle mie stesse mani." 

Nothing happened.

"Maybe Sheska can make you a potion so the spell can work. Her potion did help me work on the flying spell for Moonie."

"I don't need no potion to help me, Hughes. And Moonie is Sheska's owl. He can already fly" Roy said, keeping his hands foward.

It was a moment of silence before...

"L'acqua schizzerà nelle mie stesse mani." A female voice made water splash into her hands and shoot Roy with the water. The blonde laughed as she sprinted away. 

"OLIVIER!" Roy pouted as Hughes got up.

"Asciugare." The spell dried off Roy. Hughes and Roy went inside the house.

* * *

"Kain, whatcha doing?" Roy asked. It looked like he was watering his or somebody else's herb garden. 

"Oh nothing. Just watering the herb garden." Kain replied as he picked some of the fresh rosemary and put it into a jar. 

"And who's garden is this?" Roy picked up the jar and observed it for a few seconds before putting it down.

Kain pointed to the sign.

_Sheska's herb garden. (Don't use without permission. You can do me a favor and water them though! Once they are fully grown and there is enough for me & everyone, you can use them with my consent.)♡- Sheska._

Roy had forgotten about her herb garden. It's been a while since anyone picked something from there.

"Sheska said that I can get some Rosemary from here." Kain put the Rosemary jar in his purse. (He didn't know why but it looked like a bookbag.)

"Oh, have you seen Moonie?"

"He's sleeping."

Roy nodded as he left the garden room.

* * *

Sheska whistled as the owl came flying towards her and landed on her shoulder, resting there.

"Hello to you too, Moonie." Sheska said, rubbing him on his chin.

Moonie had been around since they moved into the house. Sheska was exploring the attic when she heard him hoot. She had to go see the noice. When she uncovered the blanket, it was an owl. He was under the moon that night and he loves sitting by it. Since she had found him first, Sheska gave him a bath and named him Moonie. He has been her pet ever since.

Riza pets Moonie. He seems to like it. Besides from Riza, who doesn't like to pet?

* * *

Everyone clinked their glass together as they took a sip of the Rose punch Maria made. It was a sweet taste with a little bit of tang in it.

This was them. They felt like they were all safe in this house. Just the witches and the secret being maintained. 

Everyone cheered as they cut a piece of the meat. Juicy and meaty.

"Coriandoli!" Rebecca said as confetti came down.

Everyone cheered again.

Life was going well so far.


End file.
